


【佐鼬】两个月亮

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 调查大筒木的旅程中出现了意外
Relationships: 佐鼬
Kudos: 7





	【佐鼬】两个月亮

**Author's Note:**

> ①伪穿越伪养成，叔佐x暗部鼬，意识流
> 
> ②涉及灭族悲剧

01

他受伤了。那是他从未见过的力量，对视的那一刻，他在黑暗中看见一只浑身长满倒刺的蜘蛛向他爬来，扒开他的眼眶——刺痛像一捆又一捆的铁钉扎进他的眼珠，血流如注。

强忍住眩晕，佐助捂住眼睛，他摸到了外翻的、裂开的血肉。

〈〈〈

这片森林没有尽头。

绷带用完了，半张脸依旧鲜血淋漓，背后高悬的圆月跟着他缓慢移动，滴落在草地上的血珠被细心的镀上莹白色。

不能休息，他要尽快把消息传递回去。

“你是谁？”

声音是树上传来的，佐助没有理会，自顾强忍疼痛走着。

“站住。”

刀背抵住佐助的喉结。

“你是谁？为什么会出现在这里？”

“……与你无关。”

佐助感觉到身后的人在缓慢移动，刀背也随之变换角度和位置，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，行云流水。

“这里是木叶禁地。”

……木叶？

他这才看清来者，戴着暗部成员特有的面具。

束发。

佐助动了动嘴唇，简短的音节却如有千吨重，连气息都被堵在胸腔里。

“你是谁？怎么进来的？”

“……意外。”

“意外？”

“我受伤了，看不清路。”说着，佐助松开手，露出自己血肉模糊的眼睛。

对方明显一怔。

“跟我回木叶，你需要接受调查。”

“我已经失血很多了，不知道能不能撑到木叶。”

对方收起剑，月光划过金属锋利的边缘，刺目的银色短暂的加剧了佐助的痛楚。

视线模糊，佐助只能隐约看见对方打开了医疗包，向自己伸出手。

“蹲下来。”

“什么？”

“要帮你止血。”

佐助蹲了下去，一双又小又热的手抚上他的脸。

力道刚好，松紧适中，没有丝毫的不适，还闻到了些许草药味。

“草药是刺激止血的，不会伤到你的眼睛。”

“谢谢。”

“走吧。”

〈〈〈

“还要走多久？”

佐助感觉很渴。

“…我不确定。”

佐助从他明显放缓的脚步里察觉出了一丝异常。

“按理来说，早就应该到了。”

“迷路？”

“不可能。”回应的斩钉截铁。

“我很累了。”

“那，你先待在这里，我去前面探探路。”

“你不怕我逃跑？”

面具之下的眼睛泛出血色，直视佐助。

“没用的，”佐助慢慢弯下身子，轻声道，“这对我不管用。”

“你——”

话音未落，他的面具突然裂了开来。

久违的面庞，稚气未脱的老成，防备，警觉，柔软的长发束在身后。

尚不会隐藏温柔。

“鼬。”

「好久不见。」

〈〈〈

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

佐助堪堪挡住鼬的剑：“你很有名……之前有幸见过你。”

鼬双眉紧锁，追问道：“你叫什么？哪里的人？”

“流浪忍者——我觉得当务之急是找到出口，而不是争论我的来历。”

“…你很聪明。”

“实话实说而已。”

鼬收起剑。

“没有结界，不是幻术……很奇怪。”

“不一定。”

“什么？”

佐助抬头，不知何时飘来的厚厚乌云遮住了月亮；目力所及处皆是阴森的色泽。

“今天是满月。”

鼬顺着佐助的视线看去，只看见暗色涌动的夜空。

“我知道怎么出去了。”

〈〈〈

人见白月，鬼见红月。红白同天，人鬼相见。

02

走出这边森林并不顺利，鼬还受伤了。

鼬捂着被割伤的手臂，低声说道：“这里的地形变了。”

“这里为什么是禁地？”

“死过很多人。”

夜风扫过森林，树叶作响，隐约能听见沙哑的哀叹和怨语。

看不见绿色。

月光透不过云层，浓厚的黑色覆在草叶之上，枯枝折断的声音沉闷又刺耳，仿佛踩着腐尸的肋骨行走。

佐助突然捂住鼬的眼睛。

“不要看。”

〈〈〈

审讯并没有持续多久，查不到关于这位流浪忍者的任何信息，于是监视佐助的任务就交给了带他回来的鼬。

“我要在这里待多久？”佐助问的云淡风轻，仿佛对暗部的监视毫不在意。

“至少一个月。”

“好。”

「真是个怪人。」

〈〈〈

暗部一直缺人手，经常一个人当三个人用，差不多每次到家都已经是后半夜，喘气都累——这也是后来他的身体每况愈下的原因之一。

还要抽空去监视那位来历不明的流浪忍者。

鼬到了对方暂住的地方，发现他还没休息。

“来了啊？”

“行程？”

“都写好了，拿去。”

鼬接过卷轴。

“你……叫什么？”

“佐助。”

鼬一愣。

“好巧，”他收起卷轴，轻声道，“我的弟弟也叫佐助。”

“你有弟弟？那他今年多大了？”

“还小呢，才七岁。”

他的眼前突然闪过一片腥红，尸山血海，尖锐的哭喊转瞬即散。

“听得出来你很爱他。”

“嗯，我会永远保护他的。”

“他很幸福。”

鼬听出佐助话语里的不对劲，但也没再追问。

流浪忍者的底细，没个十天半个月是调查不清的。

〈〈〈

鼬在禁地里昏迷了，被带回来的时候浑身是伤。

佐助成了第一嫌疑人，被关了起来。

“你终于醒了。”

“发生什么了？”

“你在森林里昏迷了，受了很严重的伤。”

“怎么会……”

“记得昏迷前发生了什么吗？”

鼬摇摇头，又慢慢停下，看向窗外。

“月亮。”

〈〈〈

鼬把佐助带了出来。

“那天，你叫我不要看，是什么意思？”

“我感觉有些不对劲。”

鼬知道佐助是在敷衍他，便不再问，说道：“前几天我又去了一趟那里，不知道发生了什么，我昏迷了。”

“看见了什么？”

鼬眯起眼睛。

“你直接问我看见了什么，而不是问我发生了什么。”

“因为我知道你一定是看见了什么，”佐助抬眼看向鼬，“我知道。”

“红色的。”

“我看见了，红色的月亮。”

〈〈〈

鼬接到了两份任务，从此他愈来愈寡言。每次来佐助这里也是拿到卷轴就匆匆离开。

“你好几天没来了。”

几捆卷轴滚到鼬的脚边，有没有抬头，他还在忙着做任务记录：“嗯，你可以走了。”

“新的任务很麻烦？”

鼬停下笔。

“我只是问问，你这几天精神很差。”

“你监视我？”

“闲着无聊。”

“没什么。”

“真的？”

“你不要得寸进尺。”

“你上次说你看见了红色的月亮，其实我也看见过，就在你抓到我的那天，”佐助斜靠在门上，继续道，“像一只流血的眼睛，给我的感觉很不好。”

左眼隐隐作痛。

一些模糊破碎的红色画面挤进他的脑海里。

“鼬，你的眼睛怎么了？”

03

白月，乌鸦，流血的眼睛。烈火焚烧，哀鸿遍野。

和佐助对视的时候，鼬的脑海中总会一闪而过这些残酷的画面。

“你的眼睛，流血了。”

鼬这才感觉到有温热的液体从脸上滑过。

“可能是最近使用太频繁……”鼬翻找绷带的动作幅度有些大了，几卷新的不慎掉落，滚到佐助脚边。

佐助捡起绷带和纱布，却没有要还的意思。

气氛有些尴尬，鼬伸出手，低声道：“谢谢。”

“闭上眼睛。”

“什么？”

“你的右手还没恢复。”没等鼬回应，佐助顾自抬起鼬的脸，很快绑好了纱布。

“……谢谢。”

鼬心想，佐助看得很细，只有他注意到了自己右手的伤。

很微妙的感觉。

〈〈〈

双面间谍的任务使得鼬身心俱疲，他的眉头再也没有舒展过，他的背影总是承受着千斤重负。

鼬开始失眠。他试图靠接更多的任务把自己的精力耗费干净，没有空隙去喘息和思索，但往往无济于事。他在蔓草丛生的森林里穿梭，月亮紧紧跟着他，像一只没有生气的眼睛，监视他的一举一动。

经常不知道怎么的就飞到了佐助住的地方的树上。

鼬看着那黑漆漆的窗户出神。

并不是像他说的那样，因为自己很有名所以有所了解——这个和弟弟有着同样名字的陌生人，似乎很熟悉自己。

“你怎么来了？”

鼬一惊，转头居然看见了佐助，而自己丝毫没有察觉他的气息。

“你没睡？”

“你站在外面盯着我看了好久，我怎么睡得着。”

“……”

“你好像有心事。”

鼬不做声，却也没有抗拒佐助那股明显的、试探自己内心的意图。

“我……”鼬低下头，“我不知道。”

“我不知道，”鼬的眼神有些飘忽，他差点抓烂掌下干枯的树皮，“我这样做……这样……”

佐助从未见过这样的鼬，肩膀隐隐颤抖，语气动摇，虽然背对着自己，却也能想象他出此刻的表情，以至于给佐助一种脆弱的错觉。

鼬说过，很后悔用那样残忍的方式教导自己，以至于造成了一些本可以避免的痛苦。佐助试过怨恨，然而最终都是满腔怒火发泄在自己身上，鼬的人生本不该这样，他是天之骄子，他理应站在最高的地方，接受赞美和敬意。

佐助垂下眼帘：“不要后悔就好。”

鼬转过头，望向佐助，夜风卷起他的额发，恰好佐助抬头，恍惚之间看到温柔的嘴角。

“如果我不姓宇智波，我们一定会是很好的朋友。”

〈〈〈

九尾妖狐乱世，乌云蔽日遮天。白月当空，血色遍染。

手起刀落，鲜血飞溅，尸骸成山。父母的遗言、弟弟的哭喊，还在耳边回响。

他的眼中落下冰冷的寒雨。

倒下之前，模糊的视线里出现熟悉的身影。

〈〈〈

“你是谁？”

“我来杀一个人。”

“谁？是鼬漏了吗？不会吧……等等你还没回答我的问——”

“宇智波佐助。”

“我要杀的是宇智波佐助。”

04

佐助在夺走他人性命的时候习惯看对方的眼睛，这一次也是，他看着男孩脸上的惊恐、困惑，然后眼神暗下去，再听不见呼吸。

〈〈〈

鼬沉睡着，头发散乱，佐助坐在一旁，右手抬起又放下。

鼬在做梦。有什么巨大的东西在追他，他不停的跑，直到喉咙里全是腥味，脚下突然踩空，他垂直坠落下去，掉在一堆被惨淡月光笼罩的尸体上；有人在叫他的名字，鼬顺着声音趔趔趄趄走去，然后看见一个高大熟悉的身影，那人回过头，是一张苍白的脸，只有一只眼睛，腐肉外翻，嘴角僵硬的往上扯，挤出几个令他毛骨悚然的音节。

「哥哥。」

〈〈〈

鼬猛地睁开眼睛，冷汗浸透了衣服。

看到坐在一边的佐助，原本神情恍惚的鼬有些诧异。

“你怎么……”

“今天是禁令解除的日子，我准备走的时候发现你倒在路边。”

“……你都看到了？”

“嗯。”

烛火的光映在鼬的脸庞上，佐助清楚地看见两道泪痕。

“你没有错。”

〈〈〈

鼬去找三代目火影，收到的却是弟弟已死的消息。

阿飞有些困惑：“你弟弟？被一个男人杀了，我以为你是漏了就没拦他。”

“谁。”

“脸的话没太看清，个子挺高的，好像只有一只手。”

〈〈〈

这一晚的月亮尤其大，惨白色晕染整个夜空。

〈〈〈

佐助走了很久也没有走出这片森林。沉重的步伐拖累他，隐隐作痛的右眼让他看不清路。

他摸了摸那只受伤的眼睛，不知何时开始渗血。

他继续走着，仿佛从远处破风而来的刀刺伤的不是他的肩膀。

〈〈〈

“为什么。”

“他会恨你。”

“我就是要他恨我。”

“他不想恨你。”

佐助缓慢伸出手，染血的五指抚上鼬的脸庞。

“你的弟弟不想恨你。”

手中的刀掉落在脚边，鼬怔怔地看着佐助。那只布满血丝的眼睛里看不见自己的身影，那种眼神他却觉得熟悉。

“鼬……”

时隔二十年，佐助终于与鼬靠得如此近，近得他能闻到他颈间清爽的皂角香气，近得他能听见他规律的心跳与呼吸。

“你来恨我。”

你来杀我。

〈〈〈

他看见红色的月亮和白色的月亮，缓慢靠近，最后重叠在一起。

fin.


End file.
